Um presente inusitado
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Uma surpresa inesperada faz com que Luka e Abby compartilhem de uma intimidade com a qual nenhum deles está acostumado e que pode vir a alterar completamente a rotina da vida dos dois
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA DA AUTORA_

Antes que alguém se decepcione vou logo avisando que essa é uma fic mais ou menos Lubby.

_Mais ou menos? Como assim, mais ou menos? _

Eu explico. Nesta fic, Abby e Luka não estão juntos, não formam um casal. A fic se passa durante a 11ª. temporada quando Luka estava iniciando um relacionamento com a Sam e Abby com o Jake, mas nem por isso deixa de ter momentos fofos entre os dois.

A história é pequenininha, mas espero que gostem.

_

* * *

_

_Luka Kovac pode dizer que é um homem que não se espanta com nada. Morando na América há vários anos após perder esposa e filhos na Croácia, ele pode dizer que já passou por praticamente tudo. É... Definitivamente ele pode afirmar que não se espanta com nada..._

_Exceto com o que está vendo agora!_

_Ele saiu do hospital após terminar o seu plantão. Como Sam estaria no plantão noturno. Luka decidiu ir tomar algo. Encontrou alguns conhecidos no bar e acabou demorando-se mais do que esperava._

_Agora aquilo dentro do seu carro. Ele esfrega os olhos. **Será que bebi demais? Não... Tenho certeza que estou sóbrio. Então... O que e isso?**_

_Como isso se entenda um bebê no banco do carro!_

_**Será que é uma brincadeira do pessoal? **Ele volta para o bar. Alguns conhecidos bebem cerveja e conversam, outros jogam sinuca ou assistem a um jogo na televisão. Aparentemente está tudo normal, ninguem olha pra ele e muito menos faz cara de quem participou de uma brincadeira daquelas. _

_Luka vai até o carro novamente. Olha ao redor. Não há ninguém..._

_**É isso que dá esquecer de trancar o carro** pensa. Ele abre a porta e olha para o bebê que se encontra no banco do passageiro dormindo profundamente_

_Luka analisa o bebê. Deve ter uns três ou quatro meses. Seus cabelos são negros e abundantes. Suas roupas estão velhas, mas limpas. Ele percebe que, quem quer que seja que deixou a criança no carro, teve o cuidado de deixar o vidro um pouco aberto pra evitar o sufocamento do bebê. **É uma criança bem cuidada. Mas... Quem será que fez isso? E por quê?**_

_Ele não sabe o que pensar. Muito menos o que fazer. **Devo chamar a polícia, é claro. Eles com certeza irão descobrir quem é o responsável por essa criança. Mas... E se não descobrirem? **Pensa**. Ele irá para um abrigo...**_

_Nesse momento o bebê acorda. Ele olha para Luka com intensos olhos negros. Como se confiasse a própria vida a ele, chega a esboçar um sorriso.** Devo estar ficando louco. **Pensa**. Mas não posso simplesmente deixar esse bebê na polícia...**_

XXXXX

APARTAMENTO DO LUKA

_Ele fita o bebê na sua cama, a criança está absurdamente calma. Não chorou em nenhum momento. **Será que ele tem algum problema? Não...** A sua experiência como médico diz que ele está bem. _

_**Definitivamente eu enlouqueci... Onde estava com a cabeça quando trouxe essa criança pra minha casa? E agora?** Ele sabe que não pode ficar com o bebê indefinidamente. Isso nem passou pela sua cabeça. Só não queria que ele ficasse num abrigo. Ou com pessoas desconhecidas. Luka sente que se alguém deixou o bebê em seu carro deve ter tido um motivo. Ele decide que irá investigar por conta própria. Fazer algumas perguntas por ai. **Quem deixou esse bebê não pode estar muito longe. Sim... É isso que eu vou fazer!**_

_**Mas... Como vou fazer isso? Não posso deixar o bebê sozinho e muito menos levá-lo comigo. Se eu pudesse confiar em alguém...** (olha pela janela) **Está quase amanhecendo. Tenho que resolver isso logo.**_

_Luka para por um momento e, sorrindo, ele pega o telefone e começa a discar._

XXXXX

NO COUNTY

_Abby está se preparando para sair. O plantão foi puxado, dois acidentes graves e um afogamento. Ela troca de roupa apressadamente **antes que chegue outra emergência**. Pensa._

_Ela está pegando a sua bolsa no armário quando escuta alguém a chamando _– Abby! Telefone.

_Ela dirige-se à recepção um pouco preocupada. **Quem será?** **Jake sabe que hoje vou pra casa.** **Só se ele resolveu fazer alguma coisa...** Pensa com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Ela nunca imaginou que um dia fosse se envolver com um estudante. Mas... Nada como um dia após o outro pra livrar a gente de certos preconceitos._

_Ela pega o telefone _– Alo! Abby falando. Acho que se enganaram Luka. Vou chamar a Sam...

_Luka a interrompe e começa a falar. Abby permanece calada ouvindo. Desliga o telefone e sai apressada do hospital_

XXXXX

NO METRÔ

_Abby dirige-se a casa de Luka apreensiva.** Ele falou que precisa de minha ajuda, mas não explicou nada. O que será que aconteceu? Será que brigou com a Sam? Não... Ele nunca me pediu ajuda pra esse tipo de coisa. E olha que ele já se envolveu com várias mulheres depois que terminamos.**_

**_Luka não quis adiantar nada. Mas com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa. Ele não ia me ligar por qualquer motivo..._**

XXXXX

CASA DO LUKA

_Luka espera Abby com um sorriso nos lábios. **Sabia que ela não ia me deixar na mão**. Pensa. Ele olha para o bebê._

_**Estranho... Abby mencionou a Sam... Nem me passou pela cabeça ligar pra ela. A Abby foi a primeira pessoa que eu lembrei**._

_Sua relação com a Sam é meio complicada. Eles se aproximaram por causa do filho dela. **Alex é um garoto incrível**. Pensa. Ele tem que admitir que a existência dele foi fato fundamental para seu interesse por ela no início. **Ela também é uma garota legal**.._

_**Então... Por que eu chamei a Abby?** Quando viu que precisava de ajuda. O nome dela foi o primeiro que veio a sua mente. _

_Mesmo depois que terminaram o namoro, isso há vários anos a relação de amizade e confiança continuou. Ele sabe que ela a ajudará. **E depois... Sam está trabalhando** diz para si mesmo sem muita convicção_

_A campainha toca_


	2. Chapter 2

_Luka atende._

**Abby** (_entrando_) – O que aconteceu? Fiquei preocupada. Está tudo bem com você?

_Luka passa a mão pelos cabelos, meio desconcertado _– Comigo está tudo bem. Mas estou com um probleminha. (_Vai em direção ao quarto). _

_Abby o segue e para subitamente na porta do quarto dele_ – Esse é o seu... probleminha? – _ela fala atônita, olhando para a cama onde o bebê dorme como um anjo. – _Você chama isso de... probleminha?

_Luka não fala nada. Apenas olha pra ela._

**Abby** (_irônica_) – Pelo jeito uma de suas ex-namoradas resolveu deixar uma lembrançinha...

_Ele para, atônito. **Não havia pensado nesta possibilidade**. Depois de analisar por alguns momentos responde_ – Não... Tenho certeza que não!

**Abby** – Demorou pra responder hein! Agora você pode me explicar o que esse bebê está fazendo aqui?

**Luka** (_desconcertado_) – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia

**Abby** – Como é que é?

**Luka** – Você não vai acreditar. Deixaram ele no meu carro.

**Abby** – Como assim?

_Ambos sentam-se na cama com cuidado pra não acordar a criança. Luka conta pra ela o que aconteceu. Abby ouve estupefata._

**Abby** - Você precisa procurar a polícia

**Luka** – Eu sei... Mas eu pensei que, de repente, se eu desse uma volta por aí. Poderia descobrir alguma coisa. Dá pra ver que é uma criança bem cuidada. De repente a mãe está com algum problema...

**Abby** – E posso saber onde eu me encaixo nessa história? _(Olha pra Luka e para o bebê)_ – Você não está pensando... Ah não...

_Luka não fala nada. Olha pra ela e sorri_

**Abby** – Nem pensar! Eu não tenho o menor jeito. Você não quer que eu fique aqui cuidando desse bebê. Por que não chama a Sam...

**Luka** – Não! Ela não ia entender. Vai achar que a criança é minha... É só por algumas horas. Vou dar uma volta e conversar com algumas pessoas. Alguém deve ter visto quem colocou o bebê no carro. Se não conseguir nada, vou à polícia. Por favor,...

**Abby** – Não sei... Não tenho muito jeito

**Luka** – Você tem mais jeito do que imagina. Além do mais eu sei que você começou na obstetrícia. É por pouco tempo, eu prometo!

_Nesse momento o bebê acorda e fita Abby com olhinhos curiosos._

**Abby** (_Olha o bebe e suspira_) – Ta bom... Eu não consigo mesmo dizer não pra você

_Luka sorri_ – Vou me lembrar disso. Bem, primeiro eu vou para o hospital. Quando sair dou uma volta e vejo se descubro alguma coisa.

_Prepara-se para sair_

**Abby** – Nem pense que você vai sair assim!

_Luka olha pra ela sem entender. Abby continua._ – O bebê precisa de algumas coisas. Fraldas, leite, mamadeira. Algumas roupinhas... Ele não pode passar o dia inteiro assim.

**Luka** – Tudo bem. Eu deixo as coisas aqui e depois vou trabalhar.

XXXXX

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka chega para seu plantão. Ele está com o pensamento longe. Mais precisamente em Abby e no bebê. **Será que vou conseguir descobrir algo?** Pensa.** Espero que sim. Se eu encontrar a mãe dessa criança pode ter certeza que ela vai ouvir...**_

_Ele encontra com Sam_

**Sam** – O que aconteceu com o seu telefone?

_Luka olha pra ela sem entender_

**Sam** – Eu liguei na sua casa. Mas alguem atendeu e não falou nada. O telefone ficou mudo...

_Luka meio desconcertado_ – Você deve ter ligado um número errado. Já faz algum tempo que sai de casa.

**Sam **– Eu estava pensando em ir pra sua casa hoje... O Alex vai dormir na casa de um colega

_**Lá em casa?** Pensa Luka **E se o bebê ainda estiver lá?** Olha pra Sam desconcertado_ – Não, acho melhor você não ir... Vou sair daqui tarde e tenho que resolver umas coisas... Eu te ligo

_Sam olha pra Luka meio intrigada_ – Tudo bem... Você me liga

_Luka sai para atender um trauma e Sam fica olhando desconfiada. **O que aconteceu? Ele sempre me chama pra dormir lá e hoje que eu posso...**_

_As horas passam, Luka realiza os atendimentos com o pensamento na criança. Ligou várias vezes para Abby pra saber se está tudo bem_

XXXXX

CASA DO LUKA

_Abby olha para a criança. **O Luka sempre me surpreendendo. **Pensa. **Quem diria que ele ia se envolver desse jeito com esse bebê. Ele deve sentir falta de uma família... Vi o jeito com que ele se apegou ao filho da Sam...**_

_O bebê olha pra Abby. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Abby toca a sua mãozinha. Seus dedinhos apertam o dedo de Abby e a criança sorri. **Até que ela é bonitinha...**_

_Luka foi comprar as coisas para a criança e acabou exagerando. Comprou roupas, brinquedos... Trouxe até um carrinho de bebê. Para ele passar a noite ele falou._

_Luka chega em casa. Abby está dando mamadeira para o bebê_. – Ele está bem? _Pergunta_

**Abby** – Sim... Mas ele... É ela!

**Luka** – Ela?

_Abby sorri_ – É... Uma menina. Você descobriu alguma coisa?

**Luka** – Não... Passei horas rodando pelo local e fazendo perguntas. Ninguém viu nada

**Abby** – Você foi à polícia?

_Luka fica calado_

**Abby** – Você não foi...

**Luka** – Já é tarde. Se eu fosse a polícia agora iria passar horas me explicando. Amanhã eu vou. Eu juro

**Abby** – E eu posso saber o que você vai fazer com a Sarah hoje a noite?

**Luka** – Sarah?

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – É... Achei melhor dar um nome pra ela como fazíamos na nicu. Não me senti bem em chamá-la de bebê o tempo todo. Todo mundo precisa de um nome (_olha pra ele_), mas não mude de assunto! O que você vai fazer com ela?

**Luka** – Amanhã vou à polícia.

**Abby** (_perdendo a paciência_) – E hoje?

**Luka** – É só uma noite, nós cuidamos dela...

**Abby** – Nós?

**Luka** – Você não vai me abandonar agora...

_Abby respira fundo_ – Você está sugerindo que eu passe a noite aqui?

**Luka** – É por uma boa causa. Amanhã eu trabalho. E se ela estranhar?Não vou agüentar passar a noite toda com um bebê. Podemos nos revesar... Você só trabalha no final da tarde e eu fico até meio dia... À tarde eu resolvo isso

**Abby** – Tudo bem (_suspira)_ – Mas ela vai dormir com você! E se você não for à polícia amanhã... Eu vou! (_olha pra Luka que está sorrindo_) ah! E acho bom você pensar em uma desculpa para Sam. Ela ligou e eu desliguei o telefone...

**Luka** – Ela me disse. Porque você não falou nada?

**Abby** – Ah é, falar o que? Imagine eu falando que estava aqui bancando a babá? Você acha que ele ia engolir? Se nem você quis contar...

_Luka olha pra ela e não fala nada_

**Abby** (_levantando-se_) – Vou pegar a roupa de cama. Continua no mesmo lugar?

_Luka faz que sim com a cabeça. Abby coloca o bebê no colo dele e sobe_

_Abby olha para o quarto de Luka. Logo que ele se mudou eles terminaram, **mas me sinto tão a vontade aqui** pensa. Ela abre o armário para pegar a roupa de cama. **Quantas vezes já dormi naquele sofá...**_

_Quando vai tirar a roupa de cama uma caixa se abre. Ela vê uma camiseta antiga. **Essa camiseta é minha... Por que será que ele guardou isso?**_

XXXXX

_Abby está dormindo. Um choro de criança a acorda. Ela olha para os lados meio confusa até perceber aonde está e o que está acontecendo. Se dirige ao quarto de Luka, ele está embalando o bebê. Mesmo sem querer Abby não consegue deixar de olhar o seu tórax nu._ – O que aconteceu? _Pergunta_

**Luka** – Eu não sei... Será que é fome?

**Abby** – Acho que não. Mas em todo caso vou preparar a mamadeira.

_Abby traz a mamadeira. Pega o bebê. Mas a criança não quer mamar_ – Não é fome... A fralda está limpa... Acho que ela deve estar sentindo falta da mãe.

_Abby embala o bebê nos braços. Luka olha enternecido_. – Como alguém pode abandonar uma criança desse jeito?

_Abby passa a mão na cabeça da garotinha que finalmente se acalmou_ – Você pode dormir. Eu fico com ela.

**Luka** – Vou para o sofá

**Abby** – Não... Eu estou sem sono. Vou levar ela lá pra baixo. Quando ela dormir eu subo e deixo no carrinho, não se preocupe que não vou te acordar.

_Ela desce com a garotinha fica andando com ela pela sala. Em pouco tempo o bebê está dormindo._ – Ela só queria um pouco de atenção. _Pensa sorrindo._

_Abby sobe em silêncio para não acordar a menina. Luka está dormindo o dorso nu descoberto. Ela permanece olhando por alguns segundos, **pare de pensar besteira.** Recrimina-se. Deita Sarah no carrinho a menina abre os olhos, mas volta a dormir **acho que ela não acorda** pensa e sai._


	3. Chapter 3

_No outro dia Luka vai trabalhar na parte da manhã. **Tenho que ir a polícia depois** pensa. **A Abby vai ficar furiosa se eu não for...**_

_Ele encontra Sam no corredor. _

**Sam** – Oi... Senti saudades

_Luka a beija_

**Sam** – Você sai meio dia? Eu também... Podemos almoçar...

_Luka olha pra ela sem saber o que dizer. **Tenho que procurar a polícia . A Abby vai me matar se eu não resolver a situação da Sarah. Não posso abusar da sua boa vontade**_

**Sam** (_desconfiada)_ – O que está acontecendo? Ontem você não quis que eu fosse a sua casa. Hoje eu te chamo pra almoçar e você fica com essa cara.

**Luka** (_desconcertado_) – Não... Não é nada. No final do plantão vamos almoçar.

XXXXX

NO RESTAURANTE

_Luka e Sam estão almoçando. Ele já perdeu as contas das vezes que olhou no relógio. **Ainda bem que a Abby só pega o noturno pensa. Mas fiquei de ir à polícia e ela está esperando.**_

_Sam nota que ele está muito quieto_ – O que foi? Você tem algum compromisso? Já olhou várias vezes para o relógio.

_Luka olha pra ela sem saber o que dizer._

**Sam** (_impaciente_) – Não quero te atrapalhar. Pode pedir a conta _(levanta-se)_

_Luka joga algumas notas na mesa e sai atrás dela_. – Ei! (_Segura-a pelo ombro)_ o que foi?

**Sam** – Me responda você! Eu não sou idiota. Você está fugindo desde ontem!

_Luka abraça Sam_ – Não vou negar... Estou com um problema. Mas já estou resolvendo e vai ficar tudo bem.

_Olha pra ela e a beija_ – Não posso falar agora, mas eu juro que não é nada do que você está pensando...

**Sam **– Problema? O problema é que você não confia em mim. Não me deixa fazer parte da sua vida._ (Olha pra ele)_ Resolva o que tem que resolver. Depois a gente conversa.

_Sai_

_Luka olha desanimado enquanto Sam afasta-se. **Acho que pisei na bola. Bem... Depois explico pra ela. Essa história vai ter que ser contada com calma e eu tenho que ir logo à polícia. Abby já deve estar esperando**_

XXXXX

NA DELEGACIA

_Luka olha para o delegado. Ele acabou de contar a sua história. O delegado olha pra ele com ar curioso. **Não me espanta ele estar com essa cara.** Pensa Luka.** Essa história é mesmo esquisita demais.**_

**Delegado** – Então, senhor... Kovax

**Luka** – Kovac

**Delegado** – Senhor Kovac. Você está me dizendo que deixaram um bebê no seu carro?

_Luka assente com a cabeça_. – Eu saí do trabalho e parei pra tomar alguma coisa... Esqueci o carro aberto. Quando ia para casa a menina estava lá.

**Delegado** – E por que o senhor não procurou a policia imediatamente?

**Luka** – No início eu pensei que fosse uma brincadeira. De mau gosto é claro. Fiquei um tempo esperando pra ver se o engraçadinho aparecia. Depois... Já estava tarde e eu fiquei com pena dela.

_O delegado olha pra ele_ – Não tivemos nenhuma queixa de criança desaparecida nas últimas 72 horas. Mas podemos checar em outras delegacias.

**Luka** – Talvez a mãe esteja doente... Ou morta.

_O delegado chama alguns policiais e pedem que chequem os hospitais e necrotérios._

_Luka permanece esperando por cerca de uma hora_

**Delegado** – Em princípio não achamos nada. Mas precisamos investigar a fundo. Eu vou entrar em contato com o assistente social para providenciar o abrigo para o bebê. Vamos checar outros estados pela Internet. Pode ser que alguém tenha dado queixa.

_Pouco depois a assistente social chega._

**Assistente** – Nós vamos providenciar que a criança seja examinada e depois irá para um lar provisório, ou para um abrigo.

_Luka fala num impulso_ – Eu poderia ficar com ela... Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Assistente** – O senhor tem interesse em adotá-la?

**Luka** – Não... Mas eu poderia ficar com ela até que a mãe ou alguém aparecesse.

**Asssitente** – Isso não é muito comum... Um homem solteiro

**Luka** – A minha... Noiva pode ajudar. Nós moramos juntos

**Assistente** – Ela concorda com isso?

**Luka** (_sem encará-la_) – Sim

**Assistente** – Isso não é muito comum. Nós temos famílias cadastradas.

**Luka** – Eu não quero receber beneficio algum. É apenas por alguns dias. Nós vamos encontrar o responsável por ela. Eu... Sou médico. Posso entrar em contato com hospitais e pedir que investiguem.

**Assistente** – Bem... Eu posso autorizar por alguns dias. Vamos preencher os formulários.

_Luka fica aguardando. **A Abby vai me matar...** Pensa._

XXXXX

CASA DO LUKA

_Abby olha novamente para o relógio. **Onde Luka se meteu? No mínimo resolveu dar mais uma volta antes de procurar a polícia...**_

_Ela olha para Sarah que acabou de mamar. **Até que ela é bonitinha...** Pensa. **Calma lá Abby você não vai se apegar a essa criança. Já basta o Luka... Você não precisa aflorar seu instinto maternal...**_

_A porta se abre_

**Abby** – Nossa você demorou! Foi à polícia?

**Luka** – Fui...

**Abby** – E aí?

**Luka** – Não há nada sobre uma criança desaparecida. Mas eles vão investigar.

**Abby** – Finalmente. Nós vamos levá-la ao abrigo ou alguém vem buscá-la?

_Luka murmura algo inteligível_

**Abby** – Como?

**Luka** –(_sussurando_) – Eu pedi pra ficar com ela até acharam a mãe

**Abby** (_quase gritando_) – Como é que é? Eu não acredito. O que deu em você?

_A menina olha pra Abby assustada. Luka a pega em seus braços_ – Você está assustando a Sarah

**Abby** – VOCÊ está me assustando! O que está acontecendo? Você mal tem tempo pra você mesmo, como pode se oferecer pra ficar com ela?

**Luka** – Eu sei! Mas não pude deixar que a levassem para o abrigo. Ela é muito pequena. Precisa de cuidados...

**Abby** – O abrigo está apto pra isso. Como você vai fazer. Você esqueceu que precisa trabalhar?

**Luka** – Podemos nos revesar...

_Abby senta-se desanimada_ – Você devia ter me consultado... Não posso ficar a sua disposição. Nem sei como eles deixaram um homem solteiro ficar com um bebê.

_Luka olha pra ela desconcertado_. – Eu falei que minha noiva me ajudaria...

_Abby olha pra Luka sem saber o que dizer_

**Luka** – Eu sei que você está chateada. Mas não consegui deixar que a levasse...

**Abby** – Eu desisto! Vou pra casa.

**Luka** – Que horas é seu plantão?

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – Lembrei que troquei com o Ray. Vou sair com o Jack hoje.

**Luka** – E eu vou ficar sozinho com ela?

**Abby** – Você inventou essa história... Eu vou me divertir um pouco, e você banca a babá. Não se preocupe. Deixei a mamadeira pronta. (_Levanta-se_) vou pra casa me arrumar

**Luka** – Você está bem assim.

**Abby** (_irônica_) – Com certeza... Passei o dia cuidando de um bebê. Troquei fraldas, ela golfou na minha blusa e agora vou para um encontro desse jeito... Você deixa a chave comigo? Eu volto pra ficar com ela. (_suspira_) já vi que vou alugar esse sofá por uns tempos

_Sai. Luka acompanha com o olhar._

XXXXX

_Já passa das duas. Luka não consegue dormir. Ele olha para o relógio pela terceira vez em menos de quinze minutos. **Onde será que ela foi?** **E esse cara... Será que é sério? Depois do Carter é a primeira vez que a ouço falar de alguém...** Olha pra Sarah que dorme como um anjo no carrinho. _

_Ele escuta um barulho, desce as escadas e vê Abby abrindo a porta._

**Luka** – Demorou

**Abby** (_irônica_) – Não precisava me esperar. Já deixei de ter quinze anos faz tempo sabia?

_Ele olha para Abby que veste uma calça preta e uma blusa azul bem decotada. **Precisa tudo isso** pensa _– A noite pelo jeito foi boa...

**Abby** (_irônica_) – Você quer os detalhes picantes?

_Ele olha pra ela e não fala nada. Abby senta-se_ – Luka... Precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você se apegou a Sarah. Mas essa situação... Você sabe que ela não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo.

_Luka fica calado ouvindo. Abby continua_. – E se não acharem a mãe dela? E se a mãe dela não a quiser? Ela precisa de um lar. De uma família.

**Luka** – Você tem razão. Se a polícia não conseguir nada eu mesmo a levo. Mas não quero que ela fique em qualquer lugar.

**Abby** (_sussura_) – Você sente falta da sua família...

_Luka não fala nada. Apenas olha pra Abby. Seus rostos estão muito próximos..._

_Acontece o inevitável. Luka olha nos seus olhos e a beija. O beijo é intenso. Profundo. Trás recordações de anos passados. Ele a segura pela nuca enquanto os braços de Abby o envolvem._

_Luka a aperta nos braços e beija seu pescoço. **Isso não está acontecendo.** Pensa ela enquanto Luka intensifica as carícias. E ela inconscientemente corresponde._

_Eles ouvem ao longe um choro de criança._

**Abby** (_afastando-se desconcertada_) – Vou ver o que ela quer.

_Sobe as escadas com o coração descompassado._


	4. Chapter 4

_Abby olha a menina que está com o rostinho banhado em lágrimas. **Ainda bem que ela chorou... **Ela pensa enquanto acalenta Sarah. **Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Essa situação está família demais pro meu gosto. Ele está tocado...**_

_Luka continua na sala. Seu olhar fixa o vazio. Ele pensa no que aconteceu. **Não devia ter feito isso. **Pensa.** Mas não pude resistir... **Ele olha Abby que desce com Sarah nos braços._

_Ela fica andando pela sala com o bebê no colo. Eles evitam encarar-se._

_Luka quebra o silêncio_– Você tem razão. Só peço mais alguns dias. Se até o final da semana não encontrarem nada nós a levamos para um abrigo.

**Abby** – Tudo bem... Só mais alguns dias.

XXXXX

_Passam-se dois dias. Abby e Luka revesam-se cuidando de Sarah. Ela praticamente se mudou para a casa dele. _

_Luka conversou com Sam e eles fizeram as pazes. Mas ela sente que ela ainda anda cismada uma vez que eles tem se encontrado muito pouco fora do trabalho._

_Ele acabou de chegar do hospital e percebe que a casa está vazia. Abby deixou um bilhete dizendo que foi dar uma volta com a garotinha. **Ela também se apegou a esta criança** pensa sorrindo. _

_A campainha toca**. Ela esqueceu a chave** pensa ele_

_Atônito vê Sam na sua porta. Ele fica parado sem saber o que dizer. Esquece de convidá-la pra entrar_

**Sam **– Nossa que recepção! Atrapalho?

**Luka** (_mais desconcertado que nunca_) – Não imagine... Entre. Eu não sabia que você vinha

_Ela entra_ – O que está acontecendo? Você está muito estranho. Faz dias que não me procura. É outra pessoa? Você conheceu alguem...

**Luka** – Não... Não como você está pensando. Estou com alguns problemas, mas já estou resolvendo.

**Sam** – Não é o que eu estou pensando. E como eu não posso pensar nisso! Ainda mais vendo isto!

_Ela pega um agasalho feminino que Abby deixou em cima do sofá. Luka olha e não fala nada_

_Sai deixando Luka sem saber o que falar_

_Cinco minutos depois Abby retorna_

**Abby** – Aconteceu alguma coisa...

**Luka** – A Sam... Ela apareceu sem avisar. Eu fiquei sem ação.

**Abby **– Ela viu alguma coisa?

**Luka** – Da Sarah não... Mas viu seu casaco... E eu fiquei sem jeito (_senta-se_) droga! Ela ficou pensando besteiras. Entendeu tudo errado!

**Abby** – Claro! O que você queria que ela pensasse! Essa situação está se complicando a cada dia...

_Antes que Luka possa dizer alguma coisa o telefone toca_

_Ele permanece em silêncio por alguns minutos. Desliga o telefone_

**Luka** – É da polícia. Parece que encontraram a mãe da Sarah

XXXXX

NA DELEGACIA

_Luka entra apreensivo. **Seu coração está disparado. **Ele convenceu Abby a esperar no apartamento até que verificasse os fatos. **O que será que aconteceu com a mãe dela? Será que ela não a quer?** **Como alguém pode fazer isso?** Seu coração falha uma batida ao imaginar a pequena em um abrigo. Ele sabe que ela será bem tratada, que irão limpá-la e alimentá-la. Mas quem vai amá-la? Quem vai pegá-la no colo quando ela quiser apenas um carinho?_

_Luka ouve um policial chamando-o..._

XXXXX

CASA DO LUKA

_Abby segura a menina dos braços. **Ela está agitada. Parece que está sentindo que algo vai acontecer. **Pensa. _

_Ela coloca a garotinha no carrinho a menina brinca com o próprio pé. Abby sorri enternecida. _

_Abby anda de um lado pro outro_

_Senta-se_

_Levanta-se_

_Vai até a janela_

_Senta-se novamente_

**_Já faz horas que o Luka saiu. Porque ele não dá notícias?_**

_A porta se abre_

_Luka entra acompanhado de um policial e uma jovem que não parece ter mais que vinte anos. É evidente o sofrimento nos olhos dela_

_A mulher olha pra Abby e pra menina. Há lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela abraça a garotinha e murmura algumas palavras em espanhol_

_Abby olha pra ela. Seu olhar pede explicações._

_A mulher encara o casal e o policial_ – Eu... Queria agradecer por vocês terem cuidado da Victória. Acho que vocês precisam saber o que aconteceu. Vocês devem estar achando que eu sou uma péssima mãe. Talvez eu seja, eu não sei... Mas o que eu fiz foi pensando no melhor pra ela. Pensando em salvá-la.

_Abby fica em silêncio a mulher continua_ – Meu nome é Consuelo... Eu vim da Guatemala há dois anos pra trabalhar. Não conhecia ninguém... Sentia falta da minha família. Seis meses depois que cheguei conheci o Ramon. (_olha para o casal_) o pai dela...

_Uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos, ela respira fundo e continua_ – Eu estava sozinha num país estranho, não tinha amigos. Ele aos poucos foi me conquistando. Quando eu percebi quem ele era realmente já havia deixado meus patrões. Estava grávida e morando com ele. Agora eu percebo o quanto eu fui ingênua. Aqueles homens estranhos. As armas... Um dia eu estava arrumando a casa e achei vários pacotes de droga. Eu fui falar com ele e ele me ameaçou. Faltavam poucos dias pra ela nascer.

**Abby** – Você não procurou a polícia?

**Consuelo** – Não... Eu fiquei apavorada. Estava prestes a ter um bebê... E se ele não fosse preso? E se ele saísse? Com certeza me mataria. Quando a Victória nasceu as coisas só pioraram. Ele chegava bêbado e drogado. Me batia, ameaçava matar a menina...

**Abby** – Você devia ter pedido ajuda

**Consuelo** – Eu sei... Mas estava sozinha e apavorada. Até que um dia, ele chegou pior do que todos os outros. Me bateu muito e depois caiu bêbado... Eu fiquei com medo que ele nos matasse, peguei a Victória e fugi. Quando eu cheguei na rua ouvi o grito dele. Ele estava furioso. Fora de si... Eu corri com ela nos braços e pude perceber que ele estava vindo atrás. Já era tarde da noite e não encontrei ninguém a quem pedir ajuda. Até que parei sem fôlego e me encostei em um carro.

**Luka** – O meu carro...

**Consuelo** – Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Sabia que se Ramon a encontrasse provavelmente a mataria, ele estava louco... Eu vi que o carro estava aberto, coloquei a Victória lá e sai correndo em outra direção. Procurei me afastar do carro pra que o Ramon não a encontrasse. Só eu sei o quanto foi difícil

_O policial interrompe_ – Você se arriscou muito.

**Consuelo **– Eu sei... Mas não tive escolha. Logo ele me encontrou. Quando viu que eu me recusava a dizer onde estava a Victória meu inferno começou...

_Luka e Abby entreolham-se. Ela continua_ – Ele me trancou em casa. Me deixava sem comer. Me batia. Dizia que tinha matado a Victória... Se drogava cada vez mais... Até que ontem a polícia bateu no apartamento e eu finalmente tive coragem de contar tudo.

_O policial interrompe novamente_ – O Ramon foi morto em um confronto entre traficantes, ele já era procurado há alguns meses. Quando seu corpo foi encontrado, as investigações levaram ao apartamento onde ele estava vivendo com Consuelo. Nós a levamos para a delegacia onde ela contou o que estava vivendo e o que fez pra proteger a filha. Ficou sabendo que a menina foi encontrada, mas não estava num abrigo, que um casal havia se oferecido pra ficar com a menina ate que a situação se resolvesse.

**Consuelo** – Eu fiquei aliviada. Mas também fiquei com medo... Medo de não ter minha filhinha de volta (_olha pra Abby desconfiada_) vocês vão me devolver o bebê, não vão?

**Abby **– Você vai ter condições de cuidar dela?

**Consuelo** – Vou voltar pra Guatemala. Minha família está lá, eles me ajudarão. Não somos ricos, mas podemos cuidar de uma criança. _(Olha pra Abby com olhar desesperado e aperta o bebê nos braços.)_

_Abby e Luka etreolham-se_

**Abby** – Claro... Vou pegar as coisas dela.

_Abby retira-se e volta trazendo o carrinho, várias roupas e alguns brinquedos._

_Consuelo olha desconcertada_ – Eu... Não tenho como pagar por isso...

**Luka** – Encare como um presente pra Sarah... Quer dizer, pra Victória.

_Consuelo sorri_ – Como eu posso agradecer o que fizeram?

**Luka** – É só cuidar bem dela.

_Consuelo e o policial saem. Abby evita olhar pra Sarah. Luka olha pra ela. **Será o brilho de uma lágrima que vi em seus olhos?**_

_A porta se fecha levando com ela a pequena Sarah._

**Luka** – Que história maluca... Por sorte acabou tudo bem.

**Abby **– Você me mete em cada uma... Eu não sei por que eu ainda acabo fazendo tudo que você me pede...

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Você me ama...

_Abby o encara, o riso de Luka morre. Ambos ficam desconcertados._

**Luka** – Você... Quer conversar?

**Abby** – Não. Acho que me recupero destes dias em família... E da próxima vez que você resolver brincar de casinha escolha outra pessoa

**Luka** – Estou falando sobre o outro dia, sobre o. (_olha para o chão desconcertado_) beijo.

**Abby** (_também desconcertada_) – Não... A situação levou a acontecer. Você tem a Sam. Eu tenho o Jake. Foi força das circunstâncias

**Luka** – É verdade...

**Abby** – Se você quiser que eu converse com a Sam... Ela vai entender. Mesmo que fique um pouco chateada...

**Luka** – Não precisa. Eu resolvo isso.

**Abby** – Sou obrigada a admitir... Foi uma experiência interessante. Ela até que era bonitinha.

_Luka sorri_ – Você vai sentir falta dela

**Abby** – Nem tanto

**Luka** – Admita!

**Abby** – Não... (_Olha pra ele e vê que Luka está sorrindo_) Ta bom. Eu vou. Satisfeito!

_Abby larga-se no sofá. Ela ouve um barulho de apito e vê que sentou em cima de algo. Ela se levanta e vê um pequeno sapinho verde._ – Ela esqueceu... Era o favorito.

_Luka pega o sapinho. Ambos encaram-se_

**Abby** – Você quer guardar...

**Luka** – Não... Pode ficar pra você (_entrega o sapinho a Abby_)

_Abby esboça um sorriso e pega o sapinho_ – Bem... Acho que devo ir...

_Ela pega a bolsa e dirige-se pra porta_

**Luka** – Ei... Abby!

_Ela para e olha pra ele. Luka continua_ – Obrigado por tudo...

**Abby** – Imagine...

**Luka** – Um dia você ainda será uma excelente mãe.

_Abby dá um sorrisinho descrente_ – Eu! Até parece

**Luka** – Pode escrever o que eu estou dizendo...

_Abby esboça um leve sorriso. Luka observa a porta fechar-se. **Um dia você ainda será uma excelente mãe... **O tempo dirá o quanto as palavras dele seriam verdadeiras..._

FIM

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Não me matem! Eu sei que ela foi embora, eu sei que não teve cenas fofas Lubbys, mas esse final já estava na minha cabeça desde que comecei a escrever a fic. Minha intenção foi fazer uma espécie de "situação premonitória" do que viria a acontecer após algum tempo... Espero que tenham gostado. 


End file.
